Who Am I
by liJunYi
Summary: Baekhyun yang ku kenal adalah seorang gadis yang periang, si juara kelas yang murah senyum dan ramah. Ia juga cantik. Banyak para siswa yang tertarik padanya termasuk diriku, namun nampaknya Baekhyun lebih memilih fokus pada sekolahnya. Namun ada satu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia sering terlihat melamun seorang diri di taman sekolah? / Genderswitch / ChanBaek / Angst
1. Chapter 1

Suasana kampus **SM High School** hari itu tampak lebih ramai dari hari biasanya. Area taman sekolah yang biasanya hanya dilewati oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang, kini terlihat berbeda dengan adanya beberapa bapak dan ibu paruh baya di sana. Penampilan mereka pun terlihat cukup mencolok. Sebagian besar dari mereka menggunakan pakaian resmi, sebagian lagi bahkan menggunakan pakaian mewah layaknya pakaian pesta.

Bukan hal mengherankan memang, karena hari ini memang salah satu hari penting di sekolah itu. Ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi angkatan 53 **SM High School**. Acara perpisahan besarbesaran pun diadakan sebagaimana tradisi sekolah itu, mengingat **SM High School** yang memang merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan dan berkelas di Seoul.

"Baekhyun-ah, selamat. Seperti yang diduga, kau pasti akan menjadi peringkat utama,"

Seorang siswi bermata bulat dengan nametag bertuliskan Do Kyungsoo datang menghampiri seorang gadis yang baru selesai berfoto dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya. Selamat juga untukmu," gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum dengan tulus. Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya sejak kelas 11. Mereka memang tak cukup dekat, namun mereka cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, terutama jika keduanya berada di perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dengan senyum manisnya. Siswi itu terkadang dikenal sebagai gadis yang dingin, namun nyatanya Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis pemalu. Dan Baekhyun cukup paham akan hal itu.

"Aku hanya peringkat tiga, tak ada apa-apanya denganmu,"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Kau itu hebat Kyung. Aku hanya beruntung saja sehingga mendapatkan peringkat pertama," Baekhyun berujar itu dengan tulus.

Ia memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Ia mendapat peringkat pertama karena sejak kelas 10 ia selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan les dan pelajaran tambahan di luar sekolahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, yang ia tahu, sama sekali tidak melakukan itu. Kyungsoo jauh lebih pintar darinya, itu menurut Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau diterima di jurusan Kedokteran SNU(Seoul National University)?" Kyungsoo kini mengalihkan topik dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali. Tak banyak siswa yang berhasil masuk kesana," Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada cemburu yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, bukan sebuah tawa mengejek, hanya sebuah tawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga masuk SNU, bukan?"

"Tapi aku hanya masuk jurusan Seni, tidak sehebat jurusan yang kau masuki,"

Entah mengapa perkataan Kyungsoo itu membuat sudut hatinya berdenyut iri. Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan rendah hati, meski begitu, dapat dilihatnya senyum bangga dan bahagia di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau jauh lebih beruntung, Kyungsoo. Karena kau bisa mengetahui apa yang kau inginkan dan mendapatkannya," Baekhyun berujar tulus, yang tanpa disadarinya, terdapat nada sendu yang tersembunyi dibalik ucapannya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Ia belum memahami maksud ucapan Baekhyun seluruhnya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, sepertinya orangtuaku sudah mengajakku untuk pulang. Aku permisi dulu," belum sempat Kyungsoo mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih duu berpamitan padanya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan sebuah senyuman lebar khas miliknya dan lambaian tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu lain kali, Baekhyun," gumam Kyungsoo sembari memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang menjauh.

.

Malam sudah larut. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Suasana di luar rumah pun sudah sangat sepi dan dingin, mengingat saat ini masih bulan Februari, yang mana angin musim dingin masih terasa hingga sekarang.

Namun Baekhyun masih belum bisa masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya, ia masih betah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tubuhnya begitu lelah dengan segala acara yang ia lakukan hari ini, mulai dari acara kelulusan, acara perpisahan, bahkan makan malam dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menutup matanya. Tubuhnya memang sudah terbiasa terjaga hingga dini hari, mengingat bagaimana kerasnya dulu ia belajar setiap hari hingga hari ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas.

Setelah semua telah ia lewati dan semua sudah terjadi sesuai keinginannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kosong. Ia akan mulai menjalani hidup di dunia yang baru lagi, dunia kampus yang katanya, akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding dunia sekolah. Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun tak memiliki cukup antusias untuk itu.

Semua kalimat pujian dan banggaan yang ia dapatkan hari ini rasanya tak cukup membuat hatinya merasa puas. Setelah semua rutinitas yang ia jalani sebelumnya terhenti, sebuah ruang kosong tiba-tiba terasa di hatinya. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, namun itu rasanya menyesakkkan.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka satu per satu rak di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, mencari sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh.

Sebuah buku berwarna merah muda dengan kunci gembok kecil di sisinya. Baekhyun bergeming sejenak menatap buku harian itu, sebelum akhirnya membawa buku itu ke meja belajarnya. Ia membuka gembok buku itu dengan sebuah kunci yang ia simpan di sela buku itu, membukanya perlahan hingga sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di wajahnya.

Itu buku hariannya sejak ia di sekolah menengah. Baekhyun memang tak jarang menuliskan hal-hal yang ia alami dalam buku hariannya itu, namun itu dulu, sebelum ia memasuki dunia _High School_ yang keras dan kejam.

Baekhyun membaca satu per satu kalimat di buku itu dengan seksama, tanpa sadar ikut terhanyut dalam kenangan yang ia tuliskan di sana. Namun begitu ia telah sampai pada halaman terakhir yang kosong, ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan. Sesak di dadanya kian bertambah. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan hingga tanpa diketahuinya, air mata sudah mulai mengaliri wajah mungilnya.

Dan malam itu akhirnya, menjadi pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia menangis seorang diri dengan begitu menyedihkan.

.

"Baekhyun ingin main keluar,"

Sebuah kalimat tiba-tiba itu membuat sepasang paruh baya yang tengah menyeduh teh hangat, seketika menoleh ke arah anak semata wayang mereka.

"Main kemana? Lotte World? Disney Land? Appa akan sisihkan waktu kalau begitu,"

"Tidak, Baekhyun ingin pergi sendiri," kalimat itu kembali mengejutkan kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Si pemilik suara sendiri kini tampak menunduk, tak berani melihat reaksi orangtuanya.

"Kemana? Untuk apa? Dan dengan siapa Baekhyun pergi?" pertanyaan menuntut dari sang ibu membuat keringat dingin perlahan membasahi telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Ke kafe, bersama-," ada sebuah jeda yang diberikan Baekhyun dan itu membuat wajah penasaran Tuan dan Nyonya Byun semakin terlihat. Baekhyun sendiri dalam benaknya sedang menimbang-nimbang, siapa saja orang yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk pergi.

"Kyungsoo," sebuah nama kini muncul di kenapa Baekhyun tanpa sebab. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada gadis itu karena menggunakan namanya untuk berbohong.

"Kyungsoo? Temanmu yang sering menemanimu di perpustakaan itu?" Ibu Baekhyun bertanya memastikan. Baekhyun memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan hingga larut bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja karena keduanya sama-sama murid andalan dan murid rajin di sekolah.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangguk, sesekali memberanikan diri bertukar tatapan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Dalam rangka apa?" suara berat sang ayah kini mendominasi ruangan. Ada nada curiga dan tak suka yang jelas terdengar di sana.

"Besok, ada festival kembang api di Sungai Han. Kyungsoo mengajak untuk menonton bersama," Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan semeyakinkan mungkin. Ia benar mengenai festival kembang api itu, meski kalimat terakhirnya ia karang sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak menonton dengan appa dan eomma? Kita bisa menonton bersama lalu makan pizza di resto kesukaan Baek,-"

"Tidak eomma," Baekhyun menyela lembut perkataan ibunya. "Baekhyun ingin pergi berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Hitung-hitung sebagai pertemuan terakhir kami sebelum sibuk di kampus kami masing-masing," entah bagaimana caranya kalimat dusta itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun seketika terdiam, sesekali saling pandang sembari mempertimbangkan permintaan sang anak.

"Hanya sampai jam 8 malam," sang ayah akhirnya memutuskan.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, merasa puas meski di sudut hatinya, ada rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan.

.

"Ingat, rapatkan jaketnya kalau Baekhyun merasa kedinginan. Jangan berada di luar ruangan terlalu lama, oke?" nasihat sang ibu yang entah keberapa kalinya ia dengar hari ini, hanya Baekhyun balas dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut _dress_ bermotif bunga berwarna biru-putih, serta sebuah _coat_ berwarna merah muda sepanjang _dress_ yang dikenakannya. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah tas ransel mungil berwarna merah muda di punggungnya.

"Jangan melamun di dalam taksi dan jangan bersikap ceroboh. Kalau Pak supirnya bertindak aneh, segera hubungi eomma. Ah, jangan lupa ingat-ingat nomor polisinya,"

"Iya eomma. Baekhyun sudah ingat," jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman khasnya, ia tak tahu jika untuk pergi keluar sendiri saja akan serumit ini.

Baekhyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah dipesan ibunya. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena sang ayah hari ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga mau tak mau, sang ibu pun membiarkannya pergi sendiri menggunakan taksi.

"Ahjussi, tolong menyetir dengan hati-hati ya? Dan juga, tolong penghangat ruangannya dinyalakan. Anak saya tidak tahan dingin,"

Sang supir mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum, sepertinya sudah cukup maklum dengan tingkah Nyonya Byun. Hingga tak lama, taksi pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dimana sang Ibu masih melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan senyum penuh khawatirnya. Dalam diam Baekhyun menangis, beribu kalimat maaf terpendam dalam hatinya, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

.

.

.

_**Chanyeol POV**_

"Peringkat kedua, Park Chanyeol,"

Aku segera bangkit berdiri ketika namaku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah di atas panggung. Aku menoleh sejenak, menatap _Appa_ dan _Eomma_-ku yang tersenyum haru kepadaku. Hingga aku pun mulai melangkah maju, menaiki tangga menuju panggung di depan aula besar yang kami tempati, dan berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis bertubuh mungil. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadaku, sangat manis hingga rasanya senyum itu hanya ditujukan ke padaku.

Oh, percaya diri sekali dirimu, Park Chanyeol.

Kami melakukan ritual pemberian tropi penghargaan setelah nama terakhir, Do Kyungsoo, dipanggil dan juga berdiri di sebelahku. Dan setelahnya, kami melakukan acara perpisahaan. Hanya sebuah acara penampilan dari para junior kami sebenarnya, namun itu adalah salah satu waktu penting untuk kami, para calon alumni, untuk saling melepas rindu sebelum berpisah di kehidupan baru kami masing-masing.

Aku tengah menikmati _Ice Americano_ milikku ketika tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok gadis yang sempat berdiri di sampingku saat di panggung tadi.

Byun Baekhyun, sang juara sekolah, si jenius yang menjadi idaman banyak siswa di sekolah ini. Tentu saja, karena selain pintar dan menjadi juara kelas, ia juga cukup menarik.

Maksudku, dia cantik.

Tubuhnya mungil, namun itu justru membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Ia juga murah senyum dan ramah pada semua orang, bahkan kepada siswa cupu sepertiku.

Kami pernah satu kelas di kelas 10. Kami bahkan sempat duduk berdampingan selama beberapa bulan –karena peraturan aneh mengenai urutan duduk di kelas saat itu– dan kami cukup dekat setelahnya. Namun aku tak yakin jika ia masih mengingat itu. Ia dekat dengan semua orang, sikapnya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul membuat banyak orang tertarik padanya. Ia juga tidak sombong meski terkenal sebagai siswi pintar, ia tak jarang mengajarkan materi kepada temannya yang kesulitan, atau bertanya kepada siswa lain jika ada bagian yang tidak ia mengerti. Intinya, ia bukan gadis yang jaim ataupun gengsi.

Baekhyun ku lihat sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, teman sekelasnya yang cukup sering bersamanya. Keduanya sering kulihat menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan. Aku tahu, karena aku juga tak jarang menghabiskan waktuku di sana.

Namun aku tak berani mendekat, tentu saja. Aku hanya anak lelaki cupu. Penyakit rabun jauhku yang parah membuatku terpaksa mengenakan sebuah kacamata tebal. Belum lagi bentuknya yang bulat sempurna yang membuatku terlihat sangat culun.

Aku bukan orang se-cupu itu sebenarnya. Aku cukup periang jika berada dengan orang yang dekat denganku. Aku bahkan sering pergi bermain basket bersama kedua sepupuku yang masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah. Hanya saja, pandangan remeh dari anak-anak lain di sekolah terhadap penampilanku yang membuatku enggan bergaul dengan mereka dan memilih menyendiri. Hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang tidak meledek penampilanku dan tulus berteman denganku.

Baekhyun salah satunya.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, ia bahkan tak ragu berbicara banyak padaku. Ia juga bertanya banyak mengenai diriku dan itu membuatku mulai terbuka dengannya. Kami menjadi semakin dekat, terutama jika sedang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, dimana Baekhyun saat itu belum begitu menguasai dibandingkan denganku. Ia sering bertanya padaku dan tentu saja aku dengan senang hati mengajarinya.

Kami bahkan sering bertukar pesan singkat, meski saat itu yang kami bahas tak pernah jauh dari materi sekolah dan pelajaran, namun itu sudah sangat mewarnai hari-hariku di sekolah.

Hanya sayangnya, hubungan kami merenggang karena sebuah kejadian. Saat itu aku mulai menyadari perasaan asing dalam diriku pada Baekhyun. Kata kakak perempuanku, hal yang aku rasakan itu disebut cinta monyet.

Aku tak percaya pada awalnya namun lama kelamaan apa yang dikatakan _noona_-ku ternyata ada benarnya. Aku mulai memberanikan diri melakukan pendekatan lebih pada Baekhyun, semakin sering mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi basa-basi yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulakukan.

Hingga suatu hari, aku memulai mengambil langkah dengan bertanya secara rancu padanya melalui pesan singkat.

_Baekhyun, aku ingin bercerita padamu_

_Cerita apa, Chan?_

_Aku sebenarnya sedang menyukai seseorang, tapi aku tak tau perasaan orang itu padaku. Haruskah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?_

Hatiku berdebar hebat saat mengirimkan pesan itu, aku bahkan sempat tak bisa tidur menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya, hingga keesokkan harinya, tak ada balasan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Awalnya, aku berpikir jika Baekhyun mungkin ketiduran dan tak sempat membalas pesanku, namun sikap ia di sekolah keesokkan harinya membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Ia tampak menjauhiku.

Meski tidak secara terang-terangan, tapi aku bisa merasakan sikapnya berbeda terhadapku. Setiap aku mengajaknya berbicara, ia hanya akan menjawab dengan singkat dan seadanya. Bahkan senyumnya kepadaku tak selebar biasanya.

Nyaliku mulai menciut.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang dan ia justru menjauhiku sebelum sempat aku mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku menjadi serba merasa bersalah sekarang.

Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendengar rumor dari salah satu teman sekolah menengah Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun tampak terburu-buru pulang setelah bel sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Seorang anak laki-laki bernama Jongdae yang seingatku satu sekolah menengah dengan Baekhyun, sibuk merumpi di belakangku.

"_Baekhyun aneh sekali hari ini, ia tampak tidak fokus di pelajaran dan bahkan buruburu pulang setelah bel," ujar anak laki-laki yang sebangku dengan Jongdae._

"_Hari ini hari yang menyedihkan untuknya," Jongdae menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh sembari memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas. _

_Aku semakin memundurkan punggungku ke belakang, berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas._

"_Menyedihkan? Maksudmu?"_

"_Iya. Ini hari kematian mantan pacarnya saat sekolah menengah dulu. Seingatku begitu,"_

Aku yang mendengar hal itu seketika membeku. Baekhyun pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, dan mantannya sudah tiada.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokkanku terasa kering. Dalam hati aku mulai mengerti alasan mengapa Baekhyun menjauhiku sejak pesan yang kukirimkan padanya hari itu. Baekhyun pasti sudah mengerti maksud pesan dariku dan ia menjauhiku karena tak ingin memberiku kesempatan lebih.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tak bisa.

Hatinya sudah terlanjur dimiliki oleh orang lain yang sayangnya sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Bodohnya aku, bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya tanpa tau apa yang pernah terjadi kepadanya. Dan tindakanku saat itu justru membuat pertemanan kami menjadi rusak.

Hingga di sinilah aku sekarang, selama dua tahun setelah kami tak lagi satu kelas, aku tak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Meski sikap Baekhyun tak lagi sedingin saat kami masih sekelas dulu, namun tetap saja ada perasaan tak enak dalam hatiku. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun juga sepertinya tak begitu tertarik untuk berpacaran selama masa sekolah, dapat dilihat dari bagaimana ia begitu fokus dalam pelajarannya dan mengabaikan puluhan lelaki yang mendekatinya.

Tentu saja aku cukup lega karena itu, namun di sisi lain, aku merasa ada sesuatu dengannya. Baekhyun terlihat menutupi sesuatu selama ini di balik senyumannya. Aku beberapa kali mendapatinya melamun di kantin sekolah ataupun di halte depan sekolah. Tatapannya terlihat kosong saat itu, namun aku tak tau kenapa.

.

Ini bukan akhir pekan namun taman di sekitar Sungan Han tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hal itu karena adanya festival kembang api yang diadakan setiap tahun di sini, salah satu alasan juga mengapa aku harus berada di luar rumah di cuaca yang dingin ini bersama kedua sepupuku, Jongin dan Sehun. Aku lebih sering memanggil mereka si duo kopi-susu.

"Hyung, lapangannya sudah penuh," Jongin berujar sembari menatap kecewa pada sekumpulan remaja lelaki lebih tua dari kami yang sudah memenuhi lapangan basket. Terdapat sekitar sepuluh orang di sana, dan sepertinya mereka akan tanding.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja," ujarku tanpa minat.

"Jangan, hyung. Pertunjukkan kembang apinya belum dimulai," kali ini Sehun yang berbicara. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar tampak memelas padaku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu belikan aku Americano," aku menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada Sehun.

"Kita butuh cemilan sambil menunggu pertunjukkannya dimulai," tambahku sembari mulai memandang ke sekitar, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kami duduk dan sekadar mengobrol sembari menunggu pertunjukkan kembang api.

"Oke, hyung. Ayo, Jong," Sehun mengangguk bersemangat, ia lalu mengajak Jongin menuju sebuah minimarket terdekat untuk membelikan pesananku.

Mataku kini tertuju pada sebuah bangku yang baru saja diinggalkan oleh sepasang kekasih. Aku buru-buru berlari ke arah bangku itu dan mendudukinya. Di saat tengah ramai seperti ini, sebuah bangku kosong adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran bangku dan mulai mengeluarkan ponselku. Bermain permainan di ponsel sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Jemariku tengah sibuk mencari aplikasi permainan yang aku inginkan saat sudut mataku menangkap sosok yang ku kenal lewat di depanku. Tanpa sadar, aku menurunkan ponselku dari depan wajahku, mataku terfokus pada sosok gadis yang tampak berjalan pelan dengan sebuah ransel mungil di punggungnya.

Itu, Baekhyun. Astaga, dia benar-benar Baekhyun.

Senyumku mengembang. Segera kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku dan kuikuti dia diam-diam dari belakang. Masa bodoh dengan bangku yang baru kududuki itu, sekarang perhatianku sudah teralih sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak berjalan seorang diri sembari sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepertinya ia tengah menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Jarang sekali aku melihat Baekhyun di luar sekolah, karena seingatku, selama ini ia sibuk dengan les dan kelas tambahannya, juga jarang diperbolehkan keluar oleh orang tuanya. Karena itu, aku maklum jika ia tampak begitu antusias dengan suasana sekitarnya, meski dalam hati aku juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berada di sini seorang diri?

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di sudut taman, tepatnya di depan pagar batas yang menghadap langsung ke sungai. Aku berada sekitar 15 meter di belakangnya, dan begitu kuperhatikan, suasana di sini jauh lebih sepi daripada bagian taman yang lain.

Dahiku berkerut, apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan disini?

Baekhyun tampak terdiam sembari memperhatikan aruh Sungai Han di depannya, kemudian mulai melepas tas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di dekat kakinya. Coat yang ia kenakan juga ia lepas dan ia lipat dengan rapi kemudian ia letakkan tepat di atas tas ransel miliknya.

Aku masih berkutat pada rasa penasaranku saat ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dan menemukan pesan singkat dari Sehun. Kedua sepupuku itu pasti sedang mencariku sekarang.

Sebelum kubalas pesan Sehun, aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun sejenak. Ia tampak tengah melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya, seperti merasa tak nyaman dengan sepatunya. Aku kembali mengetikkan balasan pada Sehun sembari sesekali melirik pada Baekhyun, namun yang aku temukan kemudian membuatku terkejut.

Baekhyun tampak memajukan tubuhnya di atas pagar pembatas, setegah bagian tubuhnya bahkan sudah hampir melewati pagar.

Ini tidak benar. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan sebenarnya?

Ponsel di tanganku tanpa sadar terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh ke tanah. Langkahku dengan terburu berlari mendekati Baekhyun, berusaha menghentikan apapun yang Baekhyun hendak lakukan saat ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah bertumpu sepenuhnya di atas pagar itu sedikit oleng ke arah sungai, membuatku panik seketika dan semakin mempercepat langkahku.

Tidak, Baekhyun.

Jangan, kumohon.

.

.

.

Note: terinspirasi dari drama Sky Castle, dan pengalamanku sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Suara derap kaki membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari pintu bersar berwarna putih di hadapannya. Di lorong rumah sakit itu, sepasang suami istri terlihat berlari terburu-buru ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun dimana? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Teriakan histeris serta cengkraman erat di keras jaketnya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik Belum lagi tangis tersedu dari sosok wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ini, membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa bersalah meski dalam kasus ini, ia tak benar-benar bersalah.

"Yeobo, tenanglah, tenanglah dulu," seorang lelaki paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah suami dari wanita di hadapan Chanyeol itu segera menarik tubuh istrinya untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam, tak tau harus berlaku seperti apa saat dilihatnya sang wanita paruh baya, yang ia yakini adalah ibu Baekhyun, kini tengah menangis tersedu di pelukan suaminya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Baekhyunku," ibu Baekhyun bergumam di tengah tangisannya.

Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan sepasang suami istri itu. Mereka masih mengenakan piyama tidur yang cukup mewah. Dan ia baru menyadari jika di tangan ibu Baekhyun, terdapat sebuah buku diari berwarna merah muda yang digenggam erat.

"Ini salahku, jika Baekhyun pergi, ini salahku,"

Ibu Baekhyun masih saja bergumam tidak jelas yang berulang kali pula berusaha ditenangkan oleh sang suami. Ayah Baekhyun nampak lebih tegar, meski Chanyeol sendiri dapat melihat ada setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata tajam lelaki paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyayanginya, gadis itu juga terlihat hidup sangat berkecukupan, belum lagi ia diberkahi wajah yang manis dan otak yang pintar. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun berpikiran melakukan hal menyedihkan itu?

Untung saja Chanyeol tak benar-benar terlambat. Satu detik setelah Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sungai, Chanyeol langsung terjun untuk menyelamatkannya. Suara percikan air yang mendadak juga seketika mengambil alih perhatian banyak orang di taman pinggir sungai. Mereka semua berkumpul, berusaha sebisa mungkin membantu Chanyeol menyelamatkan gadis mungil yang sudah membeku kedinginan itu.

"Pasien sudah kami tangani. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang parah karena sepertinya air sungai belum sempat masuk terlalu banyak ke dalam paru-parunya. Hanya temperatur tubuhnya saja yang menurun drastis, selain itu tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan,"

.

Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk terdiam selama beberapa jam. Meski Baekhyun telah dinyatakan keluar dari masa kritisnya, namun ia tak bisa berhenti merasa cemas.

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun sudah tiba dan kini berada di dalam ruangan, menunggu putri semata wayang mereka sadar. Hanya saja, Chanyeol masih merasa tak tenang. Akankah Baekhyun merasa baik-baik saja saat ia tersadar nanti?

Pintu ruangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, sosok ayah Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah panik, berteriak memanggil suster maupun dokter.

Chanyeol seketika berdiri, menghampiri ayah Baekhyun yang tidak mengacuhkannya dan pergi menuju pos penjagaan perawat.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih masuk dan menemukan Baekhyun yang bergerak gaduh dan tengah ditenangkan sang ibu.

"Baekkie, tenang nak, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa,"

Baekhyun masih belum tenang, ia bergerak sembarangan. Tampaknya ia ingin pergi dan berusaha melepas jarum infus di tangannya. Beruntung dokter dan suster datang tak lama kemudian.

Dokter mengatakan jika Baekhyun masih merasa tak aman dan merasa takut dengan keadaan saat ini. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun seketika pecah dalam tangisan untuk kesekian kali. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Chanyeol-ssi teman dari Baekhyun-ssi, benar bukan?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saat dolter bertanya padanya.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika untuk saat ini, temannya yang menjaganya di dalam. Melihat kedua orangtuanya saat terbangun setelah sebelumnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri pasti membuatnya ketakutan dan merasa bersalah dalam satu waktu. Tak heran jika ia pada akhirnya memberontak,"

Ibu Baekhyun semakin menangis keras. Rasa bersalah pada wajahnya tampak sangat jelas.

"Selain itu, ada baiknya bapak dan ibu beristirahat sejenak agar bisa berpikir lebih tenang untuk menghadapi Baekhyun-ssi nantinya,"

Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menyetujui nasehat dokter. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengambil kebutuhan Baekhyun, serta berjanji membawakan kebutuhan Chanyeol pula. Ibu Baekhyun menangkup tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu menangis memohon di hadapannya.

"Jaga Baekkie ibu ya, Chanyeol. Ibu menyayanginya, ibu tak mau kehilangannya. Tolong tetap di sisinya. Ibu akan memberikan apapun yang Chanyeol mau, tolong, tolong anak ibu,"

Chanyeol jelas tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum beberapa kali, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki ruangan Baekhyun yang kini tampak lebih sunyi. Baekhyun tertidur kembali setelah diberikan obat penenang. Wajahnya tampak damai, namun Chanyeol tahu hati gadis itu jauh dari kata damai.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama setelah duduk di bangku samping ranjang. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil satu tangan Baekhyun yang terpasang jarum infus. Terdapat luka bekas jarum yang tergeser di sana dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit nyeri.

"Apa semua ini begitu sulit bagimu? Apakah rasanya menyesakkan? Bagaimana membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik?" tanpa sadar mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan hal itu. Ia tak pernah tahu, jika sosok ceria yang selama ini begitu ia kagumi ternyata memiliki luka besar di hatinya.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Sesulit apapun, sesakit apapun itu, berikan padaku. Biarkan aku membuatmu lebih baik, Baekhyun-ah,"


End file.
